How Could I Resist?
by bevcannon672
Summary: What if Bella hadn't told Edward "No" in the meadow toward the end of Eclipse? Rated M for lemony yumminess!


**I own NOTHING Twilight! Stephenie Meyer owns it ALL! **

A/N: What if Bella hadn't told Edward "No" in the meadow toward the end of Eclipse? This is how I'd like to think what would've happened...

**Quoted from Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer:**

_No, no, no, _I argued with myself. I shook my head, and his mouth moved to my neck, giving me a chance to breathe.

"Stop, Edward. Wait." My voice was as weak as my will.

"Why?" he whispered into the hollow of my throat.

**End Quote!**

I tried my best to remember why. _Oh, right. _I moved my hands to his shoulders in a useless attempt to push him off of me. Of course, it didn't work, but it did slow him down enough to listen to me.

"I know you want to be married first." That made him stop and look at me. The way he looked at me had almost the same effect as his kisses. He gave me the sexiest smile I'd seen yet and my whole body felt weak.

"I told you, Bella, that's not important to me anymore. I only want to make you happy." Before he could kiss me again I held up my hand in protest.

"Just listen for a minute, please?" Edward's sigh sounded exasperated, but he remained still, with his body still pressed into mine and his lips just inches from mine. I tried to catch my breath to speak.

"I don't want to force you into something you'll regret any more than you want to force me. We already came to an agreement, so let's just stick to it." He grimaced, but it only lasted a fraction of a second. His sexy smirk was back in place.

"Bella," it was almost a whisper, "I don't want to wait."

As his lips crashed into mine, two things occurred to me. First, he was actually _trying_ to seduce me. Second, he was succeeding. I knew I couldn't resist him any longer, and he knew it, too.

He just felt too good. This _is _what I had wanted all along, and he was finally giving in. For a split second I felt a little guilty, but everything else I was feeling completely overshadowed that twinge of guilt. My mind gave up and my body took over. I finally let myself go and did what I really wanted to.

My arms wrapped around his neck and my hands grabbed him by the hair and I pulled him to me and held him with all my strength. Our kisses became urgent as Edward ground his hips against mine.

For the first time I could really feel the entire length of his erection and the realization that is was for me made my center throb. When he broke free from my mouth to move to my neck I gasped loudly.

I was very aware of every part of our bodies that touched; his lips on my neck, his hand slipping underneath the bottom of my shirt, his legs intertwined with mine. I could barely speak. "Don't stop."

"Oh, Bella, you don't know how many times I've pictured this very scenario in my mind. The reality is so much better than any fantasy." My eyes closed as I remembered my own fantasy of us in this meadow. This _was_ better.

Edward's hand moved further up my ribs and I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and slid it up his muscular back to let him know it needed to come off.

He complied immediately, moving so quickly that it might have startled me if I hadn't have wanted our clothes off ASAP.

He sat in front of me, shirtless, and I could see the urgency in his eyes. As I openly ogled his perfect body, I knew exactly what he wanted, because it was what I wanted, too.

I started to remove my shirt, but Edward suddenly had his hands on mine and his lips to my ear. "Let me." he whispered and I let go and allowed him to take it off.

He moved slowly, wanting to savor the moment I supposed, I wasn't nearly as patient as he was. He finally pulled my shirt off of me and paused to look at me.

I was too excited to be shy and I was glad I had gotten into the habit of wearing matching underwear sets. _Thank you Alice!_ Today I was wearing an electric blue set.

I had started buying that color of just about any clothing I needed since I knew Edward liked it on me. He looked at me in the most adoring way and I forgot to breathe for a few seconds.

"God, you're so beautiful, Bella. I don't know how I kept my hands off of you for so long." He laid us back down and he kissed me again while his free hand moved to my breasts.

He had never touched me there before, not even fully clothed, and through the thin fabric of my bra his cool touch hardened my nipples instantly. I never imagined that would feel so good.

"Oh, God, Edward!" I gasped and that encouraged him to lightly pinch as he kissed my mouth again. All I could do was moan. Before I knew it, Edward had reached around my back and unhooked my bra as his mouth moved down my neck, to my chest, to my breasts.

His tongue was cool, but everywhere it touched me became burning hot. I had a hold of his hair so tightly that it probably would've hurt him if he were human.

"Your scent," he started to say between his kisses to my breasts, "when you're aroused. . . God, Bella! It's sweeter than your blood _ever _was to me."

As he spoke, his hand moved over my stomach to the button of my jeans while his other hand squeezed the nipple he wasn't kissing. I couldn't speak, only moan.

I could hardly believe this was really happening, it felt like a dream. A beautiful dream I never wanted to wake from.

Just then I heard a zipper slowly being unzipped. I was fairly certain it was mine. "Are you okay Bella?" I had to try to catch my breath so I could answer. "Yes."

"Should I stop?"

"No!" I yelled. Apparently this amused Edward because he chuckled as he moved back to kiss my lips.

"Good." He pushed his tongue into my mouth as he started to pull my jeans down over my hips. He broke the kiss to concentrate on getting my jeans off.

He kissed down to my stomach and across my hip bones as he pushed my jeans down to my knees. _Oh no, he's not!_ I thought as I tried to kick my jeans off.

He moved to kiss the tops of my thighs as he pulled my jeans off of me completely. I had tried to imagine what it would feel like for him to do _that _to me, but I truly didn't have a clue.

"Oh my God, Bella!" He continued to rub my calves and kiss my thighs and I thought I was going to lose my mind! Would he really do that? The suspense was killing me! "Edward, please!"

"What, love?" He looked up at me grinning. He was teasing me!

"Do _something!_ You're driving me crazy!"

"Hmm. . . I know. I'm pretty good at it, aren't I?"

"You evil, sexy-ass vampire! Come here!"

"Bella! Such language!" The mock shock on his face was funny. Edward moved back to my face, our mouths just inches apart. He had the most wicked smile on his lips. "You know I'm not evil. I'm the good guy, remember?"

"Oh, you're good. I'll give you that." I couldn't help but giggle as I pulled him to me for a kiss. My other hand moved to his stomach and lower where I found what I was looking for.

I touched him over his jeans and he abruptly broke our kiss. "God, Bella! So aggressive! I've never known you to be so pushy!"

"I told you, you're driving me crazy!" I returned his wicked grin as I unbuttoned his jeans.

"Mmm. . . I'm not complaining." As soon as I had his jeans unzipped, they seemed to disappear. I didn't even get to see what kind of underwear he wore it was so fast.

I had often wondered, but was too embarrassed to ask. "Oh, _now_ you're in a hurry!"

"Yes. Yes I am." He laid beside me and pulled me close. Our bodies touched from head to toe and I felt like I would explode in mere moments if something wasn't done about it.

Like this, I could feel exactly how large he was. I had no point of reference for this, but he seemed pretty damn big to me. It made me a little nervous, but I wanted to touch him, so I moved slowly and deliberately.

I had to breathe, so when I broke our kiss he went straight to my neck, under my chin. My hand continued to move slowly down his chest, his stomach, then I brushed his length with the back of my hand.

He made the most incredible sound, which was a huge turn-on, and it encouraged me to continue. As I wrapped my hand around him he threw his head back and growled.

"Oh, God, yes Bella! God, that feels good!" The skin felt so soft and smooth, but he felt so hard.

I didn't really know what I was doing, but I was pretty sure I could figure it out. "Ungh, Bella," he grabbed my rear and pulled me tightly to him and I couldn't move. "You have to stop or this will be over before it's started."

He smiled, but I knew he was serious, so I let go. I was feeling pretty confident now as he kissed around my ear and ground himself against me.

"Are you sure that's going to fit? It seems pretty big to me." I was trying to tease, but it came out in a pant, so I wasn't sure I was successful.

"Does it?" His lips never left my ear as he whispered. "I'm fairly certain we'll fit together perfectly." He let go of my rear and rolled me onto my back.

Edward was still lying on his side and I finally got a good look at him in all his naked glory. I could hardly believe my eyes.

I couldn't decide which part of him I wanted to stare at more. "Holy shit, you're gorgeous." It was barely a whisper.

"Bella! When did you acquire such a dirty mouth!"

"I don't know. I think you must be a bad influence."

Edward moved his hand down to my now soaking wet panties and I gasped as he started rubbing me through the thin fabric.

"Bella, have you ever heard such foul language from my lips?" Did he honestly expect me to answer him while he was touching me that way?

Two could play this game. I wrapped my hand around his length once again and started to stroke. "Not your words. . ." I panted and he groaned. "Your body."

Edward growled again and smiled another wicked smile and his hand moved to the waistband of my panties. "I love this color on you, Bella." His fingers slipped under my waistband. "They're very pretty." He started to slowly move them down over my hips.

He was _trying _to drive me insane! "But right now. . . they really have to go." _Breathe, don't forget to breathe!_

Finally, using both hands, he removed the offending garment. Usually I would be incredibly self-conscious, but at the moment I was too needy to care.

Edward placed his body over mine while supporting himself with one arm so he could touch me with his free hand.

He gently touched me between my legs and the sensation of his cool fingers on my hot, wet flesh made me yelp. How did he know exactly how to touch me?

"Christ, Bella! You're so wet! Oh, God, I can't wait to get inside you." My stomach flipped and my muscles tensed as he started to rub me the way he had before.

"Oh, Bella, this feels exquisite. Have you ever touched this? It's. . . incredible." He was now kissing around my ear as he ended with a whisper.

I'm sure he didn't expect an answer, especially not the one I was about to give him. Normally I would be way too embarrassed, but at the moment I felt compelled to tell him, to let him know just how much I wanted him.

All I could manage was a breathless whisper, but I knew he would hear me clear as a bell. "Only recently."

Edward froze. I hoped I didn't say the wrong thing, that I didn't just ruin everything by disgusting him. He moved to look me in the eye. "You. . . have?"

He looked shocked, his cocky grin was gone and he was dead serious. I knew I said the wrong thing. I quickly looked away from him in shame, but dejectedly answered his question. "Yes."

We didn't speak or move for several seconds and I was sure we were done. Suddenly, Edward turned my face toward him and kissed me harder than he ever had.

He forced my mouth open and forced his tongue inside, and it was amazing. One of my hands moved to the back of his neck while the other grabbed a handful of his hair.

I could feel the tip of him at my entrance and the feeling made me moan loudly. He pushed into me faster than I expected him to our first time together and I yelped.

That made Edward pause. "Are you okay?"

Was I? I didn't think I was in any pain, but I had to calm down a little so I could think. I felt. . . full. . .stretched. . . a little uncomfortable. . . but no pain. "I'm fine. Just. . . go slow."

"Okay love. Tell me if you need me to stop."

"Promise."

He kissed me again, a little gentler this time. As the kiss deepened, I started to realize that it felt really good.

Edward moved slowly in and out and to my surprise, I was moving, too. My hips moved up to meet his thrusts which drove him deeper inside me.

"Bella. . . God. . . you're so. . . hot. . . so wet. . ."

"Harder. . . God. . . please Edward!" I never imagined anything could feel so good. Now I knew why the whole world was so preoccupied with sex.

Edward kissed me roughly as he pushed into me a little harder. "God, yes!" I moaned as I threw my head back.

He laid over me supporting his weight with one arm and wrapped the other arm tightly around my waist. The movement was tortuously slow, but felt so good it was all I could do to keep from screaming.

Instead, a long, constant moan broken up by pants and squeals was all I could manage. "Oh, Bella, you feel so good." he whispered in my ear. I couldn't even answer him.

"And the sounds you make. . . God, you're making me crazy." We kissed feverishly until I had to breathe again.

"Edward," I panted, "faster. . ." I didn't finish my sentence before he complied. He quickly sat up and grabbed my calves and pushed my knees toward my shoulders.

The penetration was so deep in this position and he was going harder _and_ faster and I couldn't contain my screams any longer. "Oh, God! Yes! Like that!"

We could look at each other this way and when our eyes locked I could see the lust in them and I wondered for half a second what he saw in mine.

"Just like this, Bella? Is this how you like it?" Hearing his beautiful voice speak to me that way almost sent me over the edge, not to mention the way he was slamming into me.

"Yes! Yes!" I screamed. I could feel all my muscles tense, like a rubber band being stretched until it would finally break.

"Holy. . . Bella. . . you're, God, close! Let go, love. . . God yes!" Then I snapped. My muscles spasmed and I screamed. Thank God no one could hear us here.

The orgasm seemed to never end because Edward didn't stop. The faster he went, the better it felt, and the louder I screamed.

"God, Bella! Oh fuck!" With one last thrust he came inside me then leaned down to kiss me gently. "I love you more than you'll ever know. I could never live without you."

Edward got off of me, laid down beside me, and pulled me close to spoon.

"I'll love you forever, Edward." He kissed the back of my head. "Me too, love."

We laid together for a few minutes not speaking, just enjoying each others touch. I sighed with the realization that I needed to head back home soon.

"I guess we better get dressed." I whimpered.

"Yes, I suppose we should, unless you'd care for an encore." His hand moved over my stomach and I took his hand in mine before he did something that would make me change my mind.

"What I'd like is irrelevant. We need to go." I turned to quickly kiss him then stood up to gather my clothes.

When I had them all I turned to look at Edward. He was still laying there, staring at me. As much as I enjoyed the view, I really did have to get back. "C'mon Edward! Charlie's expecting me soon."

He stood up slowly, smiling at me. "Okay love." I found my underwear and started to get dressed. I looked up to make sure Edward was really getting dressed.

I couldn't believe he was fully clothed already! I stamped my foot like a child. "That's so not fair!"

"What?"

"You're going to watch me get dressed, can't you extend me the same courtesy?"

Edward laughed as he walked over to me. "Bella, that would just be too tempting for me. If I saw you staring at me the way that you do and I didn't have the deterrent of my clothes, we'd never leave. Now get dressed, because I can get these clothes off faster than I can put them on."

My heart skipped a beat and I had to remind myself to breathe. _Get dressed, dammit!_ As I put my clothes on I remembered something I wanted to discuss with him.

"By the way, how dare you harass me about my 'dirty mouth'! I can't believe you said that! I've never heard you swear before, and you drop an f-bomb!" I couldn't help but laugh.

While I put my shoes on Edward came to sit by me. "Well, sometimes there are just no other words. . . that work. Did I offend you?"

He actually looked a little worried. I smiled at him. "No. Just the opposite actually." The worry on his face was replaced with a teasing snicker.

"I'll have to remember that."


End file.
